Taking Control of His Life
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Naruto takes control of his life after Tsunade tries to take it away from him for the sake of happiness. Nuff said.


Taking Control of His Life

Uzumaki Naruto stared down at his Godmother, as she was on her knees, her once strong body was now bloody, broken, and defeated by his hands while staring up at him. His eyes were filled with a cold fury, a raging storm in each of his optical organs that spoke clearly of how he felt about Senju Tsunade, and rightfully so considering the betrayal the Hokage had delivered upon him after successfully bringing back the Uchiha at the Valley of the End. It was physically trying for Naruto during the fighting, it was even more harsh when he had to drag the Uchiha back, and it got worse when the mental trauma of the aftermath that followed hit him while still healing in the hospital. The poor boy had been practically dragged from his hospital bed by Danzo's chosen Root Shinobi to the Council room with the Hokage herself looking at him with sad eyes, and set in the chair with just enough necessary rough force that the female Fire Shadow could only glare at the two Shinobi.

The meeting itself was very short and straight to the point. Get the Jinchuriki's point of view on what happened and make their own personal (and biased) opinions on how to proceed from here. The Shinobi Council glared, as did the Civilians in the room, the Clan Heads looked marginally sympathetic, and the Hokage kept her slightly teary face hidden behind her hands. After telling his side of the story, Naruto was told that he was too much of a threat to everyone around him, his control over the fox, and his own chakra were beyond hope in controlling. They couldn't exile him on account of the Akatsuki, they couldn't execute him because only an Uzumaki could hold the Kyuubi, and they couldn't put the boy in prison on account of the boy's allies becoming Konoha's enemies.

So they chose another option. They took him out of the Shinobi program entirely, put him under permanent (until further notice) house arrest, and confined to secretly live in a very large mansion (secretly his Father's house though they deliberately failed to mention that) for a home. He was to have tracking seals, confinement seals, and chakra limiter seals put on the boy that would be attuned to his level of confinement in the house. He could move all over the grounds of the house, inside along with outside up to the border, and if the boy went past the barrier...the seals would kick in. The confinement seal would alert all the assigned ANBU in the area and the tracking seal would help them find Naruto while the chakra limiter seals would keep the boy's ability to use chakra down to the point where he had enough to live.

(Flashback-After the Sealing)

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? After all I've done? You're taking everything away from me!" exclaimed Naruto with Tsunade staring at him with tears now falling from her eyes and Jiraiya looking upset by this too.

"It was the only way to keep you safe Naruto. The Akatsuki can't get to you if you're being protected by the entire village. Sasuke is locked away in a prison for the rest of his life for betraying the village for Orochimaru. Can't you see I'm doing this for you? That I'm doing this to keep you safe? Happy?" questioned Tsunade with Naruto looking ready to shoot black fire from his eyes and probably would have if he possessed the Sharingan.

"Safe? When was I _ever_ safe? This village wanted me dead the moment they heard I had Kyuubi sealed inside my gut. They only tolerate my existence because I can be there little weapon and we both know your excuse in wanting to keep me happy is _bull crap_! If you really wanted to me to be happy...you and the pervert beside you would have been there from the beginning," replied Naruto with Tsunade looking like she took one of her own punches to the face while Jiraiya frowned.

"Sometimes doing what's right means taking away a little bit of happiness. A small price to pay Naruto," explained Jiraiya while Naruto scoffed and spit on the floor at the Toad Sannin's feet.

"Says the guy who would rather peep on women in the hot springs then actually sit down to train me. I had to do everything myself. No real instruction from the oh great Toad Sannin Jiraiya. You're a joke! A cheap one trick pony! All someone has to do is show you a pair of breasts and then slit your throat while you drool like the pervert you are!" exclaimed Naruto with Jiraiya closing his eyes and absorbing the hateful words.

"This is for your own good Naruto. I almost lost you on this mission. I can't and won't risk losing you again," said Tsunade with Naruto sneering at her.

"My own good? Who are you to decide what is for my own good? Because of you two caving to those maggots on the Councils and your own fears, I can't become Hokage! You took away _MY _dreams, _MY_ happiness, and now you want me to be grateful? To be happy for _your_ happiness? Well guess what? I'm _**NOT**_ happy. Your little slice of self serving happiness will be your undoing one day. I FUCKING HATE YOU BOTH! I SWEAR ONE DAY YOU WILL KNOW THE EXTENT OF JUST HOW MUCH I HATE YOU!" exclaimed Naruto with so much venomous hate in his voice that he could have scared Uchiha Madara right into the belly of the Shinigami.

"We are sorry Naruto. In time...you will learn to accept this and thank us for it later," said Jiraiya before he and Tsunade left the room.

"No. No you're not sorry. Not yet. Not yet you're not," whispered Naruto with his mind already at work in getting his revenge.

(End Flashback)

That was five long years ago. Since then, Naruto had planned his revenge with cold, and calculated precision that would make a Nara green with envy. First thing Naruto did was get rid of the seals, which was easy to do when you have access to the secret Namikaze Library filled with Uzumaki scrolls on the subject, and made a special clone that was a combination of the Shadow Clone and Blood Clone Jutsu with seals holding it together. The boy removed several chakra limiters to make this happen, but not enough to make the various sensor based Shinobi get wise to his plans, and transferred the seals to the clone. To further mask the presence of the real him, Naruto covered the house in seals to mask his large chakra signature, and basically blinded all the senor Shinobi watching him per Tsunade's orders.

Next, Naruto began his training within the secret library, using Shadow Clones to read just about anything, and everything about the Jutsus there. He trained hard while his specialized clone drew the attention of his "bodyguards" watching from outside when the clone walked on the grounds appearing to be upset over his confinement. The clone even fooled Tsunade and Jiraiya on his birthdays when they visited ( which was the only time they ever visited), which wasn't long, as they say hi, give him his gift, and asked Naruto if he was happy. After getting a shrug from the clone, the two would smile like they were getting through to him, and leave to go off to do their own thing in the village.

While this happened, Tsunade along with Jiraiya were busy keeping Konoha from going out of control in anger at how Naruto wasn't killed, or banished for beating the Uchiha. It had infuriated them to no end, even when Tsunade informed them of how Sasuke went to Orochimaru willingly, and wouldn't go back to the Leaf for anyone not just Naruto. The Councils had inflamed the angers of the populace every step of the way, even going so far as to go around Tsunade's back, using the political power they acquired during the Sandaime's second time as Hokage, and informed the younger generation of Naruto's Jinchuriki status.

Some people quickly called for Naruto's blood and mobs soon formed to march on the Namikaze residents with those mobs put down by the Shinobi on the scene. All fined or were imprisoned for a few days (a week at most) before being freed from their "unjust imprisonment" they endured for wanting to deliver "divine justice" on Naruto.

As time past, the people of Konoha stopped being angry, as their lives had demanded that they focus on other things aside from bad mouthing Naruto, and drunken mobs forming every so often on his birthday though that last part was nothing new. They always formed on his birthday no matter what so that always stayed the same and the only difference now was there were actual competent Shinobi preventing them from succeeding in their revenge.

During that time, the Akatsuki had made their moves against the other Jinchuriki, and nearly succeeded in nabbing all of them. What they didn't count on was a masked Shinobi without any headband or form of identification from making his or her appearance known and cutting each pair assigned to a Jinchuriki down. Each Akatsuki member was violently killed, their remains hanging from trees, and buildings near where the battles happened. Orochimaru also fell along with Kabuto with both men having their organs ripped out and hanging like decorations all over the city with their heads on pikes in the middle of the Leaf village with a single message written above them.

_I do what you lack the courage to do. I do what you can't do. The Will of Fire is a joke in this village. I am the true flame and you are just ash blowing in the wind._

The message pissed off a lot of the higher ups in Konoha's government, calling this figure the Shadow Demon, an SS-ranked Shinobi on account of all the S-ranked Shinobi killed by this person, and a Kage Summit was convened to handle this matter. It only got worse when the true leader of the Akatsuki was exposed to the world at the Kage Summit, but not in the way many had envisioned, and Tsunade was shocked to see a man long since presumed dead from the Third Shinobi War was in fact alive.

(Flashback-Iron Country-Kage Summit)

"Uchiha...Obito?" questioned Tsunade, as she met the boy during his younger years, but knew his boy anywhere regardless of how old he had become, and how bad the scarred half of his face looked.

_**"In the flesh,"**_ replied Shadow Demon, as he chuckled from his position on the Kage Summit table, standing over the defeated Uchiha, and having a demonic looking sword pressed on the back of the supposed dead man's head.

"You will release him into Konoha's custody right now," commanded Tsunade with the masked figure dressed in black, wearing black Shinobi armor head to toe, and blank white ANBU mask with black slits that gave nothing away.

_**"Why? So you can use him as breeding stock to save the last of the Uchiha line now that Sasuke and Itachi are dead. You should have known better then to trust the former to not escape his imprisonment after hearing about the death of the latter. Or to make the same mistake twice and send such an inexperienced team of Genin after him. They died such horrible deaths by his hands,"**_ mocked Shadow Demon with Tsunade gritting her teeth.

"His chakra was sealed off. He shouldn't have gotten far in the first place," countered Tsunade while the other Kages looked on in interest.

_**"According to who?"**_ questioned Naruto with Tsunade narrowing her eyes in fury.

"Danzo," replied Tsunade with the masked man nodding.

_**"He had the Uchiha's chakra locked away on temporary seals with a timer on it. After that, Root Shinobi would occasionally pop in under disguise, and provide the fool a means to get stronger. I have the evidence right here,"**_ replied Shadow Demon, as he manifested a folder simply out of midair, and threw it in front of her for the woman to read.

"I'm going to kill him!" exclaimed Tsunade with Shadow Demon letting out another amused chuckle.

_**"Already done. He actually tried to kill me using seals on his body to seal me away in his body. Went on a big tirade about how he did everything for the good of Konoha, slaying its enemies from the shadows, and all that bull shit. His files, which I've made copies of, and sent to your villages will be on all of your desks to read as of...5 minutes ago. The man has done a lot of evil in his time and you can all agree after reading the file that no one here is going to complain that he's dead or that I killed him. But that is neither here nor there, as **__**I**__** am here to talk about this fool, who caused the Kyuubi attack many years ago, and resulted in its third Jinchuriki being treated like shit,"**_ said Shadow Demon with the tip of his sword pressing deeper into Obito's skull.

"He'll answer for his crimes. Along with those that supported Danzo and Root. I promise you," said Tsunade while sensing the man frown under his mask.

_**"You shouldn't make promises to others you can't keep Hokage. Or have you forgotten the promise made to Uzumaki Naruto and believing he would one day become Hokage of Konoha?"**_ remarked Shadow Demon with Tsunade scowling at him.

"Who are you?" questioned Tsunade with Shadow Demon laughing at her before putting his free hand on his mask and removed it from his face.

And earning the shocked gasp from Tsunade.

"What's wrong old hag? You didn't actually believe a few _seals_ and _ANBU_ watching my every movement were going stop me from having my revenge, did you?" replied Naruto with the other Kages looking shocked.

Even Gaara since he had no idea that Shadow Demon, the man who saved him from the Akatsuki, was really his old friend Uzumaki Naruto, and had brought the Akatsuki to its knees.

"This isn't possible. It can't be! You should still be confined to your house. To protect you from the dangers of the Shinobi world," whispered Tsunade, but it echoed throughout the room for everyone to hear, and Naruto once more laughed.

But a cruel laugh this time.

"You mean a fox trapped in a cage watched around the clock by guard dogs. My claws clipped and my fangs pulled out while my mouth is muzzled. Your plan was meant to keep people from getting into the house and me getting out of it. And for what? So you can have some form of happiness for the both of us? Your version of keeping me safe is to be locked away in a house, which I later found out belonged to my _parents _by the way, thanks for _NOT_ sharing that information with me all those years ago, and _then_ you insult me even further by not visiting _once_ during the time I was in that house unless it was my birthday. And do you know how long _that _was? You didn't even stay a full five minutes on each of your visits. In fact, you stayed for less then _five_! Also, I took a the liberty of killing off all members of the Councils on account of them violating the Sandaime Law regarding my Jinchuriki status being known throughout Konoha," countered Naruto with Tsunade's eyes widening in shock while Obito let out a weak chuckle in his near death position.

"And they call me and Uchiha Madara monsters," whispered Obito before he was stabbed violently in the back of his head by Naruto.

"Enslaving others through a world wide Genjutsu does make you a monster you dumb baka," remarked Naruto before pulling out his sword and wiping it off the Akatsuki cloak the now dead man wore.

"I have to arrest you Naruto. I suggest you stand down," said Tsunade with Naruto now looking at her with a slight scowl on his face.

"Arrest me? On what charges? Saving each village represented here from eventually being annihilated? Killing off the worse group of mass murders in the history of the Shinobi world? Do you even realize that Obito here used his Sharingan to manipulate Yagura into committing the bloodline civil war and purges? That he was going to take each Jinchuriki from their village, have them killed by ripping out their Biju, create the Juubi, and then possess it for some grand scheme to rule the world by making is a false reality? Does anyone else here want to arrest me?" questioned Naruto with none of the Kages around him nodding.

The political backlash if they did would be horrible.

"I don't care if they want to arrest you or not. You are being arrested by me. Your chakra is going to be sealed off _permanently _this time and this time you _will_ live your life as a normal civilian," stated Tsunade with Naruto smirking at her despite her body guards now getting ready to take him down.

"You have to catch me first," remarked Naruto with his eyes changed into the Rinnegan before he vanished using the eyes to move through space and time.

Shocking the Hell out of everyone in the room.

(End Flashback)

After Tsunade came back from the Kage Summit, she found Shizune hysterical over the fact the Councils had been killed, Hyuuga Hinata, Mitarashi Anko, and Uzumaki Karin (who was captured sometime ago from one of Orochimaru's bases in Rice Country) were all M.I.A. without a trace. The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing was gone, the Root Base that was hidden underneath Konoha was destroyed, bodies of Danzo's subordinates were all butchered, and Tsunade knew no one was going to raise a fuss over it due tot he war hawks past crimes coming to light. In addition to _that_, well over half the stores in the merchant district had been burned down with each of the owners of these places dying (their corpses found showed they had been tied to a chair) with them, and each one was well known for their abuse of Naruto during his childhood.

After it was revealed that Naruto was behind almost everything and it was assumed to be responsible for everything else not mentioned during the Kage Summit, the Gondaime Hokage setup a task force made up of Hunter Nin, the remaining Rookies, and Gai's team along with their senseis to hunt down Naruto. They knew if they left Naruto to his own devises, he would cause more problems for Konoha, and bring the village down in his own unique Uzumaki kind of way.

They didn't have to plan for long.

Naruto took the fight to them. In fact, he never left Konoha after arriving there after the Kage Summit! The Kyuubi Jinchuriki was standing on top of the Hokage Monument and flared his chakra so everyone around him could feel it easily. Within moments, Naruto soon found himself surrounded on all sides by his former comrades, their senseis, his two neglectful Godparents, and every ANBU that could be spared to ensure his capture. But Naruto anticipated this, as he knew how the people in Konoha acted, and knew how to _react_ properly to this response.

With a few simple hand signs, the blonde Shinobi activated the explosive tags that were hidden all over Konoha from an old man, who was really an enemy Shinobi from a now wiped out village, and after a little..._persuasion_ (the painful kind) on Naruto's part, had them updated for his personal use. It was easy to replace each tag with one of his own, which were a hundred times more potent, and did a lot more damage. The shock of seeing Konoha in flames, both civilian, and Shinobi dying from the devastation was beautiful to him. It pleased him. To see everything they loved, cherished, and treasured about this place being reduced to ashes was something Naruto would remember for years to come.

And the ruthless beating he gave everyone soon after.

"N-Naruto, please understand...I only...I only did what I-I thought was...was right. I just wanted...," said Tsunade, as she looked up at the man, who had crushed all the Shinobi in the village, Jiraiya, and herself without even breaking a sweat.

"Do you hear yourself. You keep saying 'I this' and 'I that' when speaking to me. You never asked or thought to ask yourself 'what does _Naruto_ want?' and only cared about what _you_ want old hag. This village doesn't care about me. It has never cared. All it saw was a punching bag, a tool, a weapon, and slave they could use how they saw fit. You are the same way. You mask it behind your so called desire to see me happy, but we both know that's a blatant lie, and the same could be said about Jiraiya lying three feet from you. How many years were you both away from the village while I was here suffering every single day while neither of you visiting to see me _once_! You _knew_ I was alive. You _knew_ I needed to be raised properly and what do you do? You both turned the other cheek and said no to raising me. You both tucked tail and _ran_! Drowning your guilt in booze, women, and gambling to keep what sanity you both had left alive," replied Naruto with Tsunade unable to look at him further.

"I'm sorry Naruto. We both are," said Tsunade while weeping at the destruction around her.

"I know you are Tsunade. You weren't sorry five years ago, but I can honestly say that you finally realized the ramification of your actions, and Jiraiya would probably realize it too...if not for the simple fact he's dead," replied Naruto, as he looked over at Jiraiya's mutilated form, seeing the man without an arm, both his legs below the knee, his eyes having been removed, and a whole in his chest where his heart was once held.

A heart Naruto had grabbed so fast that when he crushed the organ...Jiraiya was still alive to witness it.

"You're going to Hell when you die Naruto. You know this, right?" said Tsunade at last with Naruto laughing at her.

"I know Tsunade. I knew the moment I set out on this path that I was going down there to meet you, Jiraiya, and all the others in Hell for this. You seem surprised as to why I'm not afraid of Hell. I'm not afraid because I know this is the main business a Shinobi chooses in life and the path I walk is our profession at its _maximum_ level. You knew this too when becoming a Shinobi. As did Jiraiya, Kakashi, the Rookies, and everyone else that put on a headband while swearing loyalty to Konoha. So don't look at me with those tear stained eyes and tell me that you did what you did to keep me safe. To keep me happy. You did it to keep me under your control. You wanted to control my life. You wanted to have power over my very soul. That's arrogant. That's selfish. This is the business we chose to take in life Tsunade. That is the truth of the Shinobi world and you've wasted your entire life trying to not step into it! Something that will cost you your life," answered Naruto while seeing Tsunade weeping some more in a pitiful manner unbefitting of a Kage.

"Then kill me now and be done with it. You've won Naruto. You've finally won," said Tsunade in defeat with Naruto smirking at her.

"As you wish," replied Naruto with his sword drawn.

With a quick flash of light mixed with speed, Naruto took the woman's head clean off, and didn't look back when he walked away from the dead bodies around him.

(Wave Country-Days Later)

Naruto walked to his home, which he took straight from Konoha using teleportation seals he created after studying his Father's own Jutsu on the subject, and greeted with the sight of two three beautiful women standing there waiting for him.

Each one being completely naked and ready to please their husband.

Naruto had kidnapped Hyuuga Hinata before his final confrontation with Obito, as the girl had a major crush on him, and blossomed into love despite being told he was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. A Shadow Clone had been at the Hyuuga Clan home to hide the fact the girl they disliked for her kindness was not really there. A good thing too on account of them moving to brand the girl with the Cage Bird Seal so her younger and bratty sister would take over as Heiress. She confessed to loving him and they made love right here in Wave Country in the forest area not far from Tazuna's house. When it came time to have Hinata stay here in Wave Country, Naruto let her live with Tazuna's family, and told them to keep the girl safe until new residence for them could be setup.

Anko came to him before then, as he had killed Orochimaru, and then freed the woman from her Curse Seal for all time so there wasn't any chance of the Sannin coming back. The Special Jounin had been angry at first at being denied her own personal revenge and had tried to hunt him down when the world knew him only as Shadow Demon. And hunt him down Anko did before trying to fight the blonde out of anger, but failed miserably in her attempts with the kunoichi being tied up, and Naruto examining the Curse Seal with interest. He had to knock her out completely to think properly, as she called him a pig of a man to tie up a woman, and that he would regret it if he tried to have his way with her in this situation. When she came to, Anko had asked if he got his rocks off in no doubt having his way with her body, and Naruto backhanded the woman in the face in anger before taking out a mirror to angle the reflection just right so she would see that the Curse Seal on her neck was no more. The Special Jounin asked why he did that for her and was even more shocked when Naruto took off his mask to reveal himself to the woman.

_I know what its like to be hated. I know what its like to have something that seems to be part of your past hound you without mercy. Now you can go back to Konoha without fear of being persecuted anymore. I've taken away Konoha's reason to hate you. I've taken away their excuse to treat you like trash, but we both know it won't last long, and they will find something else to use against you. Not that it matters to me. Its not my problem what happens to you from here on out._

After that, Naruto freed the woman, not really afraid of the fact she knew his identity, and doubted she would tell Tsunade the truth. What Naruto didn't expect from Anko was her suddenly jumping him, tackling the blonde to the ground, lust in her eyes, and the end of a passionate kiss resulted with the two having hot passionate sex right there on the spot. It was after the sex that the woman pledged her very being to Naruto, to have her anytime he wanted, and to use her in any way he wanted.

Uzumaki Karin was an awkward story, as she had been taken in a raid by Konoha forces after Orochimaru was killed to find out what was going on, and discovered Karin being there while doing medical research when she wasn't overlooking the prisoners. She was captured, confined to a cell, and Ibiki went to work extracting information out of her about everything she knew about the dead Sannin.

Or would have, if Naruto didn't step in, freed Karin after the first session with Ibiki was over, and got her to Wave Country before anyone even realized she was gone. When Karin demanded why he stuck his neck out for her, Naruto replied that an Uzumaki always watches the back of other members of the clan, and revealed his identity to her.

Karin fainted after hearing that.

The two spent Months getting to know each other, sharing stories, and bonding on a deep emotional level. Karin still had her angry temper, an apparent Uzumaki trait if there was ever one aside from the red hair, but her sensory skills were quite impressive, and she was quite the catch that any guy with half a brain could tell. When he told Karin that, the girl blushed, then got angry, yelled like a true Uzumaki, apologized for yelling at him soon after, and then asked if he really thought she was a catch despite not having the ever noticeable chest that men like to drool over.

Naruto told her that what she lacked up top she made up for nicely in the back, which made Karin blush, then get angry, followed by chasing him, and trying (and failing) to beat the blonde up. Somehow, the two having angry makeup sex for their first time, and yet Karin seemed to enjoy doing it like that all the same

Go figure.

It wasn't long before Naruto had gotten all three together and expressed his feeling he had for all three women while being unable to choose one of them over the other two. Anko had suggested that due to the Uzumaki Clan being an actual clan and that there were too few in numbers that he rebuild it...with the three of them.

Poor Hinata nearly died from the sudden blood loss she suffered from that suggestion.

Karin yelled at Anko, calling the woman a pervert, and other various names.

Naruto agreed with Anko, which got him being called a pervert by Karin, and how it wasn't fair that she was outnumbered by two busty women while she was lacking in the size department It was actually humorous for Naruto to see the woman go through so many emotions of embarrassment, anger, sadness, depression, and then joy with the last one coming when Naruto kissed her passionately on the lips with a hand grabbing her ass possessively.

And calmed any fears the red head had about being considered left out when it came time to have fun on an intimate level.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama!" exclaimed each woman at the same time in a sensual manner.

"Hello girls. I swear you three spoil me from just this sight alone," remarked Naruto with the women in his life blushing heavily.

"Flatterer," replied Anko with Naruto smirking.

"Guilty as charged," stated Naruto before he let out a sigh and it was clear to the three kunoichi that their lover was tired from the last mission he wanted to do for a long time.

"Besides, its the job of the wife of the Uzumaki Clan to please her husband after a hard day's work," added Karin with a smirk on her face while Hinata's face turned a nice shade of red.

"Speaking of work, I take it Konoha is no more?" stated Anko with Naruto nodding to answer her question on the matter.

"Yes. I'm free from all the bad things in my past," answered Naruto with each of them glomping him and kissing him passionately.

"Let's get you cleaned up and straight into bed. We're your servants for today and as your servants we will be taking good care of you from here on out," said Anko with a hungry look in her eyes.

"I agree. Master has been working too hard. He needs rest. Lots and lots of bed rest," added Karin before moaning when she felt his hand on her rear.

"Don't worry Master. We will ensure you never want to get out of bed ever again," added Hinata in a husky voice that made Naruto shiver with pleasure.

Who knew these three were total perverts? Not him! Though he wasn't complaining. Not at all.

He was finally in control of his own life and it was about damn time.

-FIN

(A/N: YAY! A little one-shot I had created at a spur of the moment for me. Hope you all liked it. Will be working on my other fics later on in this upcoming week. Need to close out Twisted Shadows soon. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
